Cole Easton
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(135deg, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.25) 68px, #000 69px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.1) 69px) -50px 0, linear-gradient(135deg, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.25) 68px, #000 69px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5) 69px), linear-gradient(45deg, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.25) 68px, #000 69px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5) 69px) -50px 0, linear-gradient(45deg, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.25) 68px, #000 69px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.6) 69px), #888; background-size:99px 99px; border:2px solid #000; box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; border-top: 1px solid #999;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | SS |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Protectiveness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Steel |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Steel silver |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Maned wolf/black mamba |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | HeavyDirtySoul- 21 Pilots |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(135deg, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.25) 68px, #000 69px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.1) 69px) -50px 0, linear-gradient(135deg, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.25) 68px, #000 69px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5) 69px), linear-gradient(45deg, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.25) 68px, #000 69px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5) 69px) -50px 0, linear-gradient(45deg, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.25) 68px, #000 69px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.6) 69px), #888; background-size:99px 99px; border:2px solid #000; box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; border-top: 1px solid #999;" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | adult |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Gang leader and Danni's affiliate |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Species | Maned wolf |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To perhaps get enough money to be set for life |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Nightcry |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Greg Easton |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Deirdre "Danni" Arenisca |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Police |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Money and power |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Disloyalty |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Can run |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Pistol and army knife |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Sorry Kit I had too |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} Cole is the brother of Greg Easton and leader of a gang in Nightcry. Appearence A black hoodie covers his ginger pelt (beacuse what gangster doesnt have a hoodie). Black-tipped ears poke out of his hoodie and big yellow eyes glare around looking for trouble. He wears black baggy jeans which hide a number of game cards and small knives. He is extremely tall, due to him being a maned wolf. He stands at least two feet above most animals in a crowd and his arms are much longer than seemingly possible. Personality He is a bitter dark maned wolf with a grim snarl on his face. He is angry and rude to everyone but his brother and Danni. When he is with them he is kind and charming. Abilities Her is very skilled at throwing knives and darts. He can weild a gun quite well but is not prefect at it. Relationships Greg Easton: He is super protective of his mute brother. He will lunge and snap at anyone who makes fun of him. Deirdre "Danni" Arenisca: No matter how much she tells him not to call her 'dear' or 'love' he will keep doing it just to irritate her. Gallery Category:Males Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Canids Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Mammal Category:Criminals Category:Predators Category:Predator Category:Content (SS)